1. Field
An aspect of embodiments of the present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a pixel and an organic light emitting display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device displays an image by using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) that generates light by re-combination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device has a high response speed and may display a clear image.
In general, the organic light emitting display device includes a plurality of pixels each having a driving transistor and an OLED. Each pixel may emit light at one of a plurality of different gray levels controlling an amount of current supplied to the OLED by using the driving transistor.
However, due to deviations (or variations) in the threshold voltages of the driving transistors included in the pixels, an image with non-uniform brightness may be displayed.